Same Love
by LoveStory-Fanatic
Summary: Based on the song Same Love. One-shot from my story Life In A Parallel Universe. After Dean, Cas, & Nikki find Mary & Sam. Based on equal rights. NOT a song fic. About the stains of society and the love we should have for each other. Giving a voice to the voiceless. Don't read if you don't support equal rights for all. Strong message.


**A/N: I do not own the characters besides Nikki. I do own her.**

*****This is a story based on the song Same Love by Macklemore & Ryan Lewis Ft. Mary Lambert. If you haven't heard it, go look it up. It's a good song. It's about equal rights for everyone. **

**If you do not support homosexuals, gay marriage, or anything to do with same sex couples, hit the back button and just leave. Don't bother reading it because then you'll give me a nasty review telling me how my views are wrong and how the song is corrupt. **

**If you do support, or if you just don't care, read on, my friends. I hope that you enjoy it. It's not a song fic. It does have the lyrics in the story, but it is _not_ a song fic. I tried something new and interesting. Something more challenging. **

**I channeled some of my own anger into this story. No, I am not gay, but I have many friends who are and I see what happens. I know what society is capable of. This song speaks to me even though I'm not gay. I hope it speaks to you as well. It's a very powerful and moving song. **

Sam pulled Dean into the living room and sat him down on the couch. He took up residence on the chair closest to where he'd placed Dean. He leaned forward, elbows on his knees, and stared intently into the eyes of his newly found brother.

Dean knit his eyebrows together and stared back at his little brother, not quite sure what was going on. All he knew was that Sam had dragged him out of the room insisting they talk once Sam had found out that he and Cas were together. As in _together_ together. Dean wasn't sure how this conversation was going to go.

Sam cleared his throat before he jumped into a conversation. "So…you're…gay?" His eyebrows knit together as he asked the question, doubting how to react to the fact that his big brother was into men.

Dean raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Yeah. Do you have a problem with that?" His gaze intensified slightly as he tried to get a reading off of Sam.

"Actually, I do. You see…when I was in the third grade, I thought I was gay too because I could draw, my uncle, _our uncle_, was, and I kept my room straight and neat. I talked to Mom about it with tears rushing down my face. She looked me in the eye and told me, 'Sammy, you've loved girls since before pre-k. Ever since I can remember.' And she had a point. There's a bunch of stereotypes nowadays that make people think they're gay, when they're not. They were all in my head, deluding my thoughts. I remember doing the math and thinking, 'Yeah, I'm good at little league.' So it made sense. It was just a preconceived idea of what it all meant. It was for those that like…um…the same sex they had the same characteristics. You know?"

Dean stared dumbfoundly at his baby brother. "Are you seriously trying to convince me that I'm actually straight? That I don't have feelings for that guy in there? That my entire life I've been living by the stereotypes, when in fact, I don't even fit in with the stereotypes? Dude, I'm a mechanic. I'm practically a bouncer at a bar. Yeah, sure, I'm a nurse, but I'm studying to be a doctor. I was in sports my entire life. And I was good at them. So what stereotype do I fit into, hm?"

Sam's mouth opened slightly to answer, but Dean wasn't done. He was too pissed off that the family that he finally found, the family that he missed out on having for most of his life, was rejecting him.

"You right wing conservatives think it's just a decision. Just a lifestyle choice we live by. That we can be 'cured' by some treatment and religion. Some man made rewiring of a predisposition. You think it's okay for you to just play God? No. America the fucking brave still lives in fear of what they don't know. The God that loves all his children is somehow forgotten in all of this. Notice that? That just flies out the damn window! You paraphrase some book written thirty-five hundred years ago. I don't know…I don't know what the hell is wrong with this country."

Cas had been standing right outside of the living room throughout the entire conversation. He had heard everything that the brothers had said and it angered him that Dean's own brother didn't seem to accept him.

He stepped into the room and moved to stand by Dean's side, staring down at Sam. "You really think this is just his choice? That he suddenly woke up one morning after sleeping with some woman and thought that maybe today he'd be gay? That maybe he'd just like to change it up a bit? Maybe rebel against the country or something? No. He can't change. Even if he wanted to, even if he tried. _I_ can't change. Not if I wanted to or if I tried. He is my love and he keeps me warm. This is who we are, Sam. And you're going to have to learn to accept that. He's your _brother_! How could you reject the brother you've never known? The brother that you finally found? Just shut him out of your life just because he likes men and not women? That makes absolutely no sense. You'd be missing out on an amazing man and all because of some damn stereotypes. What the _hell_ is wrong with this damn country?!"

Sam sat in silence, not quite sure what to say to that. He had thought that the man his brother had brought with him was more quiet, laid back, and reserved. That certainly wasn't the case at that moment. Cas was actually a little frightening.

Dean looked up at Cas. He grabbed Cas's hand and pulled him down to sit next to him. He rubbed his hand over Cas's, trying to calm him down slightly and get his breathing back under control. By the end of his rant, Cas had been breathing harder, obviously very upset.

Nikki walked into the room, staring down her little brother. She had had no problem accepting Dean for who he was. She barely knew him, but he was her brother, her twin, and she would be _damned _if she didn't accept him for him. He was a good man from what she'd learned so far and good people don't deserve the shit they're dealt.

"Well, ain't this the typical American? Everything is so discriminatory. Even music. Sure, I'm straight, but if I were gay I would think that hip hop hates me. Have you read all the damn comments that people put on YouTube lately? 'Man, that's gay!' gets dropped on the daily. It's ridiculous! We've become so numb to what we're saying that we don't realize that our words actually hurt people. Our culture, our society, founded by damn oppression. And yet we don't have acceptance for 'em. People these days…we call each other faggots behind computers, behind the keys of message boards. Hidden from reality. Just sitting behind a fucking computer. Faggot, it's a word that's rooted in hate yet the genre still ignores it. Gay is synonymous with the lesser. So many people these days use it instead of stupid. Well, I think that's stupid."

Dean was proud of his sister for sticking up for him. She was sticking up for him against the little brother neither of them knew even when she barely knew Dean either. In that moment, it was obvious to everyone just how related they were even if they never knew each other growing up.

Dean turned back and looked at his brother, his voice softening just slightly so as to try and stop the argument. He didn't want to argue. He just wanted to get his point across.

"It's hate, man. That's what it is. It's the same hate that's caused wars from religion. All the wars that we've fought. All the wars where people have died. Gender from skin color, complexion of your pigment, it doesn't matter. It's the same fight that led people to walk-outs and sit-ins. Nothing's changed. The war just changed enemies. Human rights for everybody? There's no difference. Live on and be yourself? Hell we try, but society these days makes it kind of difficult."

Nikki moved farther into the room, coming to sit down next to Cas. There was no point in just standing there during the conversation. It was getting less heated and more factual as it went on. She might as well sit down.

"Years ago when I was in church with my adopted parents, they taught me something else. They taught me that if you preach hate at the service that those words aren't anointed. That the holy water you soak in is poisoned. I never really understood back then, but I do now that I'm older. When everybody else is more comfortable with remaining voiceless, not standing up for what they believe in, it's kind of pointless to preach at all. When they remain silent rather than fighting for humans that have had their rights stolen, it's sad. It's wrong. I might not be the same as my brother, as _our_ brother, but that's not important. There's no freedom until everyone is equal. And you're damn right that I support it."

The look on Sam's face lightens as realization finally sinks in. He finally realizes that they're right. It's not a choice that they make. They don't wake up one day and just decide they're going to be gay. Suddenly everything his brother, sister, and a man not even related to them are saying makes perfect sense to him. That America really does fear what they don't know.

Thoughts rampage across his brain as he comes to the realization that he'd been discriminating his entire life. What he'd been taught, was all a lie. He had a gay uncle, and yet he was taught to discriminate against him. He was taught about the stereotypes and that everyone was essentially straight.

He was taught that the homosexuals were just doing it to get attention or rebel. He never really considered that maybe it was their life. It really was who they were born to be. It was who his brother was born to be. And like hell he wouldn't accept his brother for who he was. He finally just got his brother back. Not to mention his sister.

Sam nodded his head, trying to form the right words so as not to upset any of them further. "I get it. I'm sorry. I get it now. I finally understand how messed up our society is. I thought I knew how messed up it was before, but now? Man…We press play…we don't press pause. We progress and march on not stopping to think of the problem. We just keep going as if nothing's happening. As if there's no problem at all. We just keep going with the veil over our eyes, blinded by society and all its stereotypes. We turn our back on the cause. We turn our back on the problem until the day when our uncles can be united by law. That's when we really start to face it. When we're staring down the barrel. That's when it finally sinks in and when shit gets real."

A smile started to spread across Dean's face as he listened to his brother finally realizing what was going on. He was finally realizing how bad things were in the society. He was finally starting to accept people for who they were and not who society told him they were.

Dean leaned forward, placing one of his elbows on his knee and keeping his other hand in Cas's. "You know what world we live in? A world where kids are walking down the hallway plagued by pain in their hearts. A world so hateful some would rather die than be who they are. A good friend of mine in high school killed himself because society told him that it was wrong to be gay. It was wrong to be who he was. He couldn't take anymore of society's shit and he ended his life. A damn certificate on paper isn't going to solve it all. Hell no. But it's a damn good place to start. No law is going to change us. _We_ have to change us. _We_ have to change society. Whatever God it is that you believe in, we come from the same one. When you strip away all the fear, all the fear that society and our culture has, underneath it's the same love. And it's about damn time that we raised up. It's about damn time that we make that change."

Mary appeared in the doorway having heard the entire conversation. She had tears falling down her cheeks. She was so proud of her children, all of them. Hell, she was even proud of the man who had come with her son. The man who was dating her son. She was witnessing a miracle as her youngest child accepted what society had always taught him was wrong.

She had tried to teach him not to be swayed by society and its stains, but it had won out like it usually did when children were at a young age. When their minds were corruptible.

"Always remember, my children, that love is patient and it is kind. It does not discriminate and it does not turn a blind eye." They all turned to look at Mary standing in the doorway, crying. Dean had tears in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. Nikki stood and wrapped her arms around her mother.

Cas leaned in towards Dean and whispered into his ear, "I'm not crying on Sundays because your mother is right. Love is patient and love is kind."

Dean turned to Cas as a smile lit his face. He leaned in towards his angel and planted his lips onto Cas's.

Love certainly was patient. And love certainly was kind.

**If all you want to do is bash what you just read, please just hit the back button and move on to another story. I understand that this is a sensitive topic, but so was equal rights back when Rosa Parks sat on a damn bus. Back when women couldn't vote. But those times didn't stop people from speaking their mind and sharing their opinions. This is my way of speaking my mind: through the written word.**

**If I offended you, I deeply apologize. But I strongly believe in equal rights. And I strongly believe in the message that this song sends. **

**Again, if you have not heard this song, go look it up on youtube or whatever music site you go to. Same Love by Macklemore & Ryan Lewis Ft. Mary Lambert. And be sure to watch the music video when you listen to it.**

**I hope that this story touched some part of you and encouraged you to speak up for those whom society has pushed down. It's only right that we give a voice to the voiceless. **

**Okay, I'm done ranting now. Review if you aren't going to hate-bash me until next week just because of my views. Thank you! **


End file.
